Secret Lives
by Leopard Spirits
Summary: Blaze is a kitty-pet, who was tangled up in the middle of four Clans. The Clans LeafClan, RainClan, AirClan and PineClan. After Blaze's attack from the coyotes, he finds himself choosing whether to live the soft kitty-pet life, or the harsh wilderness of the Clans. *Please read! New story!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my new story of 2014! The first story I've written in the new year :)). I hope you all like it, because it's genuinely meaningful to me. It describes a lot about my life, so, one of the main characters are particularly me ;3. (Some are also based off of my friends and family)**

**So, since it starts out with a kitty-pet, don't mind it :D. **

* * *

Blaze trampled out of his nest, scampering out of the two-leg den he lived in; and pelting out to the yard. The sun brightened the fields of grass like a fire, and the trickling rain sloped down the trees and leaves as slowly as molasses. He padded onto the wet grass, furry black paws drenching in the wet grass and mud. The crimson leaves on the trees dropped onto Blaze one-by-one, and he swore he could feel something nip his fur on the top of his head. He flinched and dropped to the ground, rolling around viciously.

Finally, when he calmed down, he rose to his paws and trotted over to the fence as if nothing had happened. The rain dropped onto his face as he gazed upwards of the fence, the raindrops trickled down the side of his face and some caught in his nose and mouth. When they reached his nostrils, he winced slightly, but didn't move much. He liked rain, unlike other cats. He just didn't like pools of water, but that was normal.

"Blaze!" a familiar voice called to the tom. The kitty-pet scrabbled up the wooden fence and searched around for the voice. "I see you're out early." The voice mewed again, and Blaze could now recognize the scent of his friend, Stumpy.

He glanced over to the tom, who was having trouble crawling up his fence. His muzzle poked over Blaze's wooden bordering, and watched him for a moment, before he dropped back down to the ground. Stumpy rose again, and continued his struggles all over again. Blaze smirked and leaped down to Stumpy's side. His friend was a pure white tom, with a single black paw. Blaze nudged Stumpy up the fence as far as he could, where the plump tom finally caught grip and pulled himself up. Blaze backed away, haunches wriggling as he readied himself to pounce. Suddenly he burst forward, and skittered across the fence. The only things his paws had hit, were the very top point of the fence. He tussled in the air slightly, but landed neatly on his paws once he reached the grassy-wet grounding.

"Nice." Stumpy mewed, now backing down the fence. He was afraid of heights, so jumping wasn't his thing, and he didn't like the fence, either. But he did what he could to get out. His claws clung onto the side of the wood, as he slid down the fence, it making weird scratchy noises from his dug-in claws.

Once Stumpy reached the bottom, he pranced over to Blaze, and stood by his friends side. "What are we doing?" he asked the tom. Blaze shrugged, "I guess we should explore the forest."

"The forest!? Are you crazy? We'll be killed by those... those murderous fiends that live deep in the woods." Stumpy pointed out, his bushy tail in the air. His fur was slightly bristling, and his eyes were wide. "Calm down, Stumpy. You don't have to go if you don't want to," Blaze glanced over at the white cat. "Oh, I'm going. I was just worried about you," Stumpy lied.

"Sure." Blaze rolled his eyes, a slight grin inching into his straight-face. Blaze and Stumpy gazed into the woods, hearing the cawing of birds as he looked out. "Let's go." He finally announced, before leaping through the trees and the bushes and farther into the minty green forest.

* * *

It had been a while now, and Blaze and Stumpy were leaping onto each other, having their fun. When a growl echoed through the trees. A figure leaped out at them, larger than the both of them combined. It slammed them to the ground and held them to the ground. Blaze felt its paw closing down on his throat, and he coughed for air, breathing ragged.

"Blaze! I can't breathe!" Stumpy cried, his voice hardly heard, and when it was sounded, it was hoarse as a frog's croak. Blaze's eyes narrowed, feeling the blackness in his eyes inch closer to cloak him completely. He battered the creature's stomach, defiant to save Stumpy and himself. He got his friend into this mess, and he had to get him out. At least, he would survive. Blaze writhed around, hitting the creature all he could. Finally, he could see the creature losing its grip, and letting go of Stumpy. "Go, run!" he yowled over to his friend. "But I can't leave you!" Stumpy retorted. "Just go!" Blaze hissed, he flung himself at Stumpy to scare him off and running, and the frightened tom bolted away. Blaze whipped back around to the creature, realizing that this was a coyote. He had heard tales of these dog-like creatures, larger than a mutt and a fox. Blaze felt fear rise in his chest as he stared up into the coyotes ice-cold eyes. As if they were life-less. "RainClan attack!" a gruff yowl threw the coyote into a total craze. It swung around to the sounds of the voices, and charging cats. Paw-steps came from Blaze's side, and glanced over to see a crowd of seven cats, bounding over to attack.

Blaze shrieked terrifyingly, instantly turning away and jolting up a tree trunk.

The so-called "RainClan" sprinted to his safety, slashing at the coyote with claws extended. They crossed over a bored and lashed their paws wildly at its face. Its blood spattered the ground, and a flurry of cream fur scattered across the grass. Another group of cats raced over, yelling identical words. "LeafClan attack!"

Blaze watched from above, his claws sinking into the tree bark he stood upon. The coyote was fought off quickly, and bolted away as soon as it escaped. "You can come down, now." One cat meowed, gazing up at Blaze. He hesitated for a moment, before slowly sliding down the trunk of the tree. He slowly padded over to the cats, and watched them wearily. "Hello, youngster. What's your name?" The cat grinned, his muscles rippling slightly under his light gray fur. "H-Hello," he mewed. "I'm Blaze."

"Well, Blaze, I'm Turtletuft. This is, Furzefoot, Spikepaw, and Reedwhisker of RainClan." The tom told him, gesturing to each of the cats behind him. They each showed a fair amount of respect for Blaze, except for Spikepaw. Who's fur bristled, and orbs narrowed as he glared at the kitty-pet. "And I am Thunderstripe. Of LeafClan." Another tom spoke up, "I'm the deputy of the Clan. And these are the others, Ryeleaf, Ravenclaw, Finchpaw, Fleetpaw, Spottedtail and Echopaw."

"Cool. Is it just LeafClan and RainClan?" Blaze asked, cocking his head. "Oh, no." Thunderstripe grinned. "There are two other Clans. PineClan and AirClan." He answered, "AirClan owns the moor land, PineClan owns, well, the pines of course. RainClan owns the marshy-watery grounds, and LeafClan owns the tree part of the territory. We all share the land equally."

"What do you do?" Blaze asked, "well, that'll take me a while to tell you. How about we bring you to Camp, and I'll explain _everything_." The deputy grinned. "Thunderstripe, what are you thinking?!" Ravenclaw asked, tail lashing. "You'll see. Blaze is smart, and very keen. He fought that coyote very well, you saw that, or were you too busy being jealous. Or do you want to deny it?" Thunderstripe lowered his gaze and watched for a strong retort from Ravenclaw.

The warrior parted his jaws to speak, but snapped them shut afterwards. He had most likely thought better of it. He let out a quiet snort, but not loud enough for Thunderstripe to hear. "Good. Now, let's go." Thunderstripe meowed, and rose to his paws, flicking his tail towards Camp. RainClan bid there farewells to Thunderstripe, before Turtletuft beckoned his patrol and trotted off.

Blaze followed Thunderstripe and the others to their Camp, his thoughts messed. He was confused at why he was coming, and who these were at all. He had heard of Clans, but only stories and tales. Never real things. _Well he said he would tell me everything. We'll see..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it :D.**

**Please tell me if I should continue! Also, if you would like to send in a character for one of the Clans, go ahead! **

**And, if someone could PLEASE help me with choosing a name for this story, that would be reallllyyy helpful. Because I have no idea what to call it xD. So please give suggestions :333. **

**See you next chapter, everyone! Please review :)). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing, Nightfrost! :D. I only got one review, though :(. Please review more guys! It says a lot of people have read this, but no one reviewed D: . Oh well, I don't mind, it was only the first chapter :P. **

* * *

Blaze scrambled to his paws, realizing how long he had stayed with these strange cats. "Where's Stumpy?" he blurted out. "At his kitty-pet home, Blaze." A cat responded. "What's wrong?"

Blaze glanced over to the cat, that one being the only one up at the moment. The sun glistened off her pelt, and she watched him through conspicuous emerald green eyes. They were like lights, as bright as the flaring light that flashed into the den once in a while. "Nice eyes." Was all Blaze managed to mew. The cat said nothing, but turned away. "What's your name?" he asked her, careful not to awaken the cats sleeping around him. He could hardly remember how he got into this den place, and leaped out of the area swiftly. The she-cat followed, but didn't seem to make much effort, like he had. Clambering over everyone carefully.

"I'm Silverpaw. Nice to meet you." Her voice was quiet, slightly. Not as loud as everyone else's. It was deeper, too. Something Blaze had noticed right away.

"Well, I'm Blaze."

"I've heard."

Blaze shrugged and sat down. "I should be going, shouldn't I?" he asked. "I guess. You caused quite a ruckus, yesterday." Silverpaw's eyes sparked with a sudden query of interest. Blaze licked his shoulder embarrassingly. "I don't remember anything. What happened?" the tom asked, black fur standing on end. Had he done something bad?

"Well, you started acting crazy, and you didn't know where you were. So, the other cats of the Clan started acting up, and they tried forcing Winterstar into kicking you out. But he didn't give in, he's nice, I guess I would say." Silverpaw shrugged. "And afterwards, Ravenclaw knocked you out."

Blaze winced, the sturdy tom must have hurt him a lot. Because now all he could remember was when he entered the woods with Stumpy and were closed in by the coyote. "Okay, I guess I should go, then." Blaze stared at his paws, feeling a certain loss that he had to leave Silverpaw. She seemed like a nice cat. But there was something up with her eyes...

"Wait, Blaze." Silverpaw trotted up till her nose reached his. "Winterstar had asked me to tell you that he would like for you to join LeafClan, he wanted to see you can take on that offer." The apprentice told him, backing away slightly. "Well, I guess I could take that into consideration." Blaze grinned. "Maybe I will join, I'll tell you by tomorrow. Bye, Silverpaw!" Blaze chirped and dashed off, his eyes were blazing with a sudden reaction, he didn't understand. Why had she come so close? Why was he invited? What had happened, anyways.

* * *

Blaze sat upon his fence, gazing into the woods, he heard certain paw-steps, but didn't move a whisker. "Hey, Blaze! I'm so glad to see that you're safe." The familiar voice of Stumpy piped up. Blaze glanced over to his white furred friend. The tom had somehow managed to climb his way up the wood. "Hi. How'd you get up?" Blaze asked Stumpy, padding over on his toes. "My owners installed a paw-stool, now it's easy for me to get up." Stumpy smiled charmingly, "look how awesome it is!" he chirped, and leaped down onto it. Demonstrating it's _"awesomeness". _

Blaze turned away once Stumpy had finished, and he stared out into the woods once more. "You know, they asked me if I wanted to join." He murmured. "Who's _'they'_?" Stumpy asked, eyes wide. "Well, they saved me. A group of cats. It was pretty neat. They told me I could join." Blaze answered, not turning away from the woods presence. "Don't go, Blaze! It's scary out there. And dangerous! You saw that coyote." Stumpy objected, a frown plastered across his face.

"Okay." Was all Blaze said. Before silence overtook them like a battlefield. Finally, Blaze could hear the stool, and sensed Stumpy leaving. Blaze shrugged, he didn't need him if he was going to join.

So he was going to join?

Seemed weird.

Blaze shrugged and leaped down the fence, padding off into the woods.

* * *

"So, Blaze. You'd like to join?" Winterstar asked as he stood under Pure-Fang, the large stone where they would gather under. "Y-Yes, I would." Blaze replied, glancing out into the Clan. The cats looked like they were going to leap up and kill him. Blaze flinched at their harsh glares.

"Them, from this day forward you will be known as...

Leopardpaw.

Your mentor will be Ravenclaw."

Leopardpaw grinned, that was a cool name. He stood upright, and puffed out his chest, though not realizing the last part she had said, about Ravenclaw. A couple cats greeted him with bright cheers of his new name, the others just wandered off. Snapping at each other about him, and whenever they would say "Leopardpaw" they made sure they said it loudly. He could always hear it from them.

"Don't worry about it." Silverpaw mewed, standing at his side. "Yeah," another apprentice nodded. He remembered the cats from the other days, Stormpaw, Finchpaw and Echopaw. Blaze nodded, and watched the cats. Silverpaw was a silver furred she-cat, with a single white paw. Stormpaw was a dark gray tom. Finchpaw was a black and white calico she-cat. And Echopaw was a fluffy tuxedo she-cat.

"Well, come on! I'll show you your nest." Stormpaw grinned and trotted over to the apprentice den. Leopardpaw blinked, and followed slowly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Please review, and I'll be so grateful :D. **

**xoxo~ Imperfect Circles~ xoxo **


End file.
